In preparing the knee for implantation of a prosthesis in total knee replacement (TKR) surgery, there are basically three bony areas of the knee requiring resurfacing, namely the distal femur, proximal tibia, and the patella. Patellar resurfacing is a relatively easy procedure and is achieved in essentially one step. Preparation of the femoral and tibial areas of the knee, however, is typically more complicated, requiring multiple cuts on the bone in precise locations thereon.
The present invention is directed, in certain aspects, to cutting guides and surgical methods for use in knee arthroplasty, in particular for use in surgically preparing the distal femur or proximal tibia for surgical implantation of prosthetic knee component in TKR surgery. In particular, the invention provides for the use of a novel cutting block designed for rapid, single step resection and preparation of the distal femur (or proximal tibia), thereby avoiding minimizing errors in alignment of said cuts due to having to re-orient the cutting block for successive surgical cuts. In preferred embodiments, the present invention comprises the use of conventional computer assisted orientation systems (CAOS) for proper alignment of the cutting guide for precise shaping of the femur prior to implantation of the prosthesis. The present invention therefore does not require mechanical alignment orientation systems to allow for proper placement and positioning of the femoral condyles.